Don Bosco School, New Delhi
Don Bosco School, located in a posh area of South Delhi: Alaknanda, Greater Kailash 2, principal), Reverend Father Sameer (Vice Principal). It was headed by Father Binny Issac for over nine years, and before that Father George and Father Micheal. Until 2013 Reverend Father Joseph (Rector, Religious Superior and Student Counsellor) was the rector of the school. Enrollment The maximum student complement is 2,500, but, for quality reasons, this is kept at no more than 2,250 students. Events Inter-school events include the city-wide famous Bosco Psi-Phi, Splash and Bosco Fiesta, internal events like Bosco Utsav and Voice of DB, and sports events like the Annual Athletic Meet. School Magazine The annual school magazine's name is 'Bosconian', and the school's English teacher, Ms. Uma Nair, heads the student body called the 'Editorial Board', or popularly as the 'Ed Board', which is primarily responsible for the creation of the magazine. The Editorial Board is headed by an 'Editor' (also called chief editor) who supervises a select group of 'Assistant Editors' (also known as editors). Clubs Clubs include the Think Ink Club, Syntech and the Eco Environmental Club. Think Ink Club The club's motto is "Let Your Imagination Run Wild". It has 40 members. Its main duty is to enrich the school website, by reporting events which take place on the campus and posting articles on the net. The Think Ink Club selects promising students as representatives of the school in competitions. It is headed by students in 11th and 10th, and made up of students from Classes 6 to 12. Some of the members of Think Ink are also a part of the Editorial Board, and the club aids the event reporting section of the school magazine. Syntech Syntech is the computer club. 'Syntech' is derived from two words: synergy and technology. Synergy means functioning together and technology is the branch of knowledge that deals with the creation and use of technical means and their interrelation with life. It has 15 members. Its motto is “To innovate and inculcate technology”. Eco Environmental Club Eco club works for a cleaner environment. It deals with cleanliness, eco ideas, creating awareness and sensitizing students in order to make a cleaner and healthier environment. Activities such as the 'cleanest class competition', eco caps, paper recycling, cleanliness drive, newspaper bags, anti-cracker drives etc. fall under the Eco club. Selections for The Think Ink Club are held annually, whereas Syntech's and Eco Environmental's selections are internal. Facilities Library System The school has an extensive library with over 1400 bookshttp://www.donboscoschool.in/schoolinfo.html, in addition to magazines, periodicals and dailies. Visual Arts The school hosts an Art and Craft room which is fully stocked and managed by an Arts Expert. Performing Arts There exists a a Music room for use during practice by the school band. There's also a Dance Room on campus. Sports Facilities for sports include a rubber padded basketball court, a standard concrete basketball court, multiple practice baskets, a table tennis room, a cemented badminton court, a prayer room, and a multipurpose ground with football goal posts including an all-season cricket pitch. The school also has a newly created Carrom and Chess Room. Notable Alumni Higher Education Admissions Students from Don Bosco School Alaknanda have gone around the world to prestigious institutions, including the world renowned University of Cambridge, Stanford University, London School of Economics, and Indian Institute of Technology among others. The most popular universities and colleges that students procure admission to are University of Delhi and Amity University. Students have also received admission offers from universities like New York University, Imperial College and University College London. Gifted Program Admissions They have also participated in High School programs for gifted students, notably Education Program for Gifted Youth at Stanford University, and the selective Secondary School Program at Harvard Summer School. Some alumni have been participants of the Duke of Edinburgh's Award (International Version of which is administered by the IAYPhttp://www.iayp.in/ in India). Sister Schools in New Delhi Holy Child Auxillium School is a sister institution, run by the nuns of the Salesian Sisters of Mary Help of Christians, also known as the Salesian Sisters of Don Bosco. Don Bosco School websites *School website *The Think Ink Club References Category:Schools in Delhi